


Snooze

by maidify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Brat Atsumu, Comedy, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Morning Sex, Mornings, Teasing, Top Hirugami Sachirou, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidify/pseuds/maidify
Summary: Short drabble for HiruAtsu in which Atsumu asks for five more minutes to snooze.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachiruo/Miya Astumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this very tweet and I just couldn't get it out my head. Don't know why it all takes place in mornings but so be it. Enjoy!

The phone alarm going off wakes Sachiro up from his sleep.

_ 6:00 A.M. _

He doesn’t make a move to get up out of bed, heck, he hasn’t even opened his eyes yet. Sachiro always gives himself five more minutes to snooze, needing some time to shake off the drowsiness. Then when time’s up, he gives himself five more minutes for Atsumu.

“Sachiro-kun, five more minutes...” Atsumu whines into the junction between Sachiro’s neck, tightening his hold around his chest and dropping more of his weight on Sachiro. This is when Sachiro opens his eyes and looks down at his boyfriend, he huffs and smiles fondly at the blonde whose arms are wrapped around him like a koala. 

_ 6:05 A.M. _

“Tsumu, gotta go get ready now.” Sachiro answers with a hoarse voice, snaking his hands around Atsumu’s waist and gives him a small tap.

“No ‘Chiro-kun please lemme…” Atsumu throws his leg over Sachiro and straddles the latter, mumbling in a sleepy voice and cutting himself off from falling asleep again. Sachiro knows this tactic all too well, having dealt with this every morning he spends with Atsumu. He knows Atsumu is being whiney to try and act cute so he’d let him sleep for longer, but of course he has his own way of getting both of them out of bed. Slowly, Sachiro let’s his hands wander all over the expanse of Astumu’s back, massaging him starting from his shoulders all the way down and stopping right at the dimples of his back. 

“Time to get up, c’mon we both have to go to work today.” Sachiro tells Atsumu, turning his head to leave a kiss on the crown of Atsumu’s head. Pausing for a moment, Sachiro looks down at Atsumu who’s sound asleep, then without any warning he grabs ass and spreads his cheeks. He digs his nails into it causing Atsumu’s boxers to bunch up. Atsumu responds with a muffled whine that sounded like Sachiro’s name, he squirms in his hold in an attempt to try and push him away. Sachiro sees this as an opportunity and shifts his leg so it’s latched between Atsumu’s legs, using this as an opening he presses his thigh against Atsumu, knowing full well that’s where his clothed dick was resting. This wakes the blonde and he lifts his head to look at Sachiro whose face is adorned with a knowing smile.

“Sachiro just lemme snooze, please?” Atsumu draws out each syllable, speaking sluggishly from still being half asleep. He plops his head back down on Sachiro’s chest, behaving like a difficult child. Sachiro pay no mind to Atsumu’s complaint, he takes it up a notch and uses the index of his left hand to drags it over Atsumu’s hole that is still sensitive from the rough sex they had last night, over his boxers. This time Atsumu jolts awake, his face heating up from the action.

“Sachi-kun what-”

“Be a good boy, ‘Tsumu. It’s time to get up.” Sachiro cuts Atsumu off, leaving him with no time to refute. 

But like the brat he is, Atsumu shuts his eyes and lies down against Sachiro once again, huffing defiantly. Sachiro pays him no mind, already used to Atsumu’s antics, he just focuses on what his hands are doing. Reaching under the fabric, he runs his index up and down Atsumu’s crack, letting his nails graze against his perineum and his balls. Atsumu still doesn’t let up, but Sachiro notices the blush on his cheeks and the soft panting and he gives a knowing smile. It’s only when Sachiro’s finger threatens to push inside of him does Atsumu jump up and tries to push Sachiro away. He looks at his boyfriend, embarrassment written all over his face. Sachiro pulls his hand out, holding Atsumu by the waist and skillfully flips the both of them around so that he’s on top. Atsumu looks up at Sachiro, whose face is dangerously close to his own. He swallows hard, now flustered from Sachiro’s doing. The culprit leans in slowly while he stares at Atsumu’s lips half-lidded, as if he’s about to kiss him. Atsumu closes his eyes and tilts his chin up, but just as their lips brush against each other, Sachiro pulls away. 

“Time’s up.”

_ What. _

Sachiro gets up out of bed and puts on a pair of sweats lying in the heap of laundry in the middle of their room.

_ 6:10 A.M. _

“What the fuck. What the fuck?” Atsumu asks in disbelief to no one (Sachiro) in particular. All Sachiro does is laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek before he walks towards the door. He stops when he reaches it and turns back to face Atsumu, this time to give him a proper answer.

“You asked to snooze for five more minutes and I let you, now times up.” Sachiro states matter-of-factly.

“You are evil.” Atsumu grits his teeth.

“Hurry up and get ready, breakfast will be ready soon.” Sachiro singsongs and ducks behind the door just before a pillow from Atsumu greets his face. 

Looking down at his growing erection, making peace with the fact that he has to take a cold shower first thing in the morning yet again. He plops back down onto the bed groaning, cursing Sachiro for blue balling him, and himself for never learning from how many times he’s been left out to dry by his very sadistic boyfriend. 

_ I have met my match. _


End file.
